Fragment
by Yazx D Hter
Summary: Sebuah kenangan yang terpecah menjadi pecahan kecil, membuat dia mencari dan mengumpulkan demi sebuah kenangan yang tidak ingin dia lupakan. :: Chapter 2: Another part 1.5
1. Another part 1

**Fragment**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha corp. & Crypton Future Media. **

**Summary** :Sebuah kenangan yang terpecah menjadi pecahan kecil, membuat dia mencari dan mengumpulkan demi sebuah kenangan yang tidak ingin dia lupakan.

**Warning** : Alur gak jelas/ kecepatan, gaje dan abal. typos bertebaran dan hal-hal aneh lainnya.. Mudah-mudahan yang baca tidak pusing...

* * *

"bla bla bla" = Berbicara dimasa sekarang

"_bla bla bla"_ = Berbicara di masa lalu/ flashback

'bla bla bla' = Berbicara dalam hati

* * *

.

Happy Reading \(^o^)/

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~~~

Chapter 1: Another part 1

* * *

Kenapa hidup ini sangatlah susah. Walaupun aku berusaha semampu mungkin tetap saja tidak bisaku gapai apa yang ingin kuraih. Apakah itu akan menjadi jalan pintasku untuk menghilang dari dunia ini?. Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau!

* * *

"_. . ., ayo kita ke padang bunga itu. . . . mau memetik bunga yang banyak untuk dikasi ke bibi, supaya bibi cepat sehat" ucap seorang anak perempuan menarik-narik tangan anak laki-laki disebelahnya yang sedang membaca buku._

"_Aku tidak mau . . . . Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku ingin ingin membaca buku ini sampai selesai. Bersabarlah sebentar" marah anak laki-laki tersebut._

"_Tapi . . ., kamukan sudah janji" guman anak perempuan itu sesegukan._

"_Sigh. Baiklah, aku bereskan dulu buku-bukuku" balas anak laki-laki tersebut seraya membereskan buku-bukunya._

"_Yay~. . . . baik deh~" sorak anak perempuan itu sambil memeluk leher anak laki-laki itu_

"_. . ." gumam anak laki-laki itu_

"_Ya?" balas anak perempuan itu seraya melepaskan pelukannya yang berada di leher anak laki-laki tersebut._

"_Berjanjilah padaku. Saat kita dimasa depan, jangan pernah sedikitpun kamu mempunyai rasa suka kepadaku"_

. . .

* * *

**BRUGH!**

"Sa. . . SAKITTTTTTT!" teriakku.

"Dasar bodoh, ngapain kamu loncat dari atas sana" tunjuknya mengarah ke anak tangga nomor 8.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin melompat saja" ucapku sambil mengembungkan pipiku.

"Dasar anak aneh" ucapnya sambil berlalu melewatiku. Bukannya menolong, dia malah membiarkanku sakit begini.

"Hei! Len! Bantu aku dong. Sakit tau!" ucapku kesal masih dalam posisi duduk. Pantatku sakit sekali, mungkin bisa 2 hari gak bisa jalan. Ukhhhhhh...

"Sigh. . . Ayo" ucap Len sambil mengulurkan tangannya didepan mukaku untuk membantuku. Akupun dalam hati hanya bisa tersenyum geli akan kelakuan Len. Walaupun dia itu diluar penampilannya cuek, tapi dalamnya baik dan manis loh.

"Hehehe. Terima kasih Len-chan~" ujarku sambil mengambil tangannya yang menggantung diudara dari tadi.

"Rin. Kalau kau mengucapkan kata itu lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan mendorongmu sekarang" ucapnya tegas dan dalam. Tanganku yang berada di genggamannya terasa sakit, karena Len menggenggam tanganku sangat kuat.

"I..iya Len-kun. Maafkan aku. Len tanganku sakit" ujarku meringis kesakitan. Genggaman Len yang tadinya kuat, mulai melemah.

"Ayo kita pulang" ucap Len tanpa sedikitpun menatap kearah mata. Kami pulang dengan bergandengan tangan. Tapi, bukan perasaan malu atau perasaan lainnya, lebih tepatnya khawatir?. Ya, sepertinya aku khawatir. Soalnya selama perjalanan pulang ini, sambil bergandengan tangan kamu berjalan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara kami berdua.

"Rin kita sudah sampai" ucapnya mengubah suasana kaku ini. Tapi, hatiku sedih. Karena, sekali lagi, dia tidak menatapku.

"Terima kasih ya ,Len. Sudah mengantarkanku pulang" ucap seceria mungkin untuk mengubah suasana ini.

"Hn" balasnya setelah dia berbalik memandangku. Jantungku berdegup kencang karena aku baru menyadari bahwa mukanya yang cuek itu kalau dilihat baik-baik ternyata sangat keren.

Mukaku terasa panas. Mungkin saja mukanya sangat merah merah sekarang. Aku tak sanggup menatap Len.

"Rin. . . Sebenarnya" ucap Len menggantung. Degupan jantungku terus berdetak kencang tidak sabar menunggu kata-kata Len.

'Apakah Len akan menembakku!' pikirku panik dengan muka yang sangat merah

"Ada ulat di pitamu" ujar Len santai sambil menunjuk kearah pitaku.

'Eh? Ulat?'

**!**

"LEN! TOLONG AMBILKAN ULATNYA!" teriakku panik ketakutan. Kemana suasana romansa tadi. Sial si Len, kenapa tidak menolongku. Dia malah diam saja melihatku panik.

"Hmmmmm~. Tidak mau. Aku harus pergi latihan basket sekarang. Bye~bye~ Rinny~" ucap Len dengan senyum jahilnya berjalan pergi.

'Huueeeee! Bagaimana ini!' teriakku panik dalam hati. Aku terduduk di depan halaman rumah tidak sanggup untuk bergerak kemanapun gara-gara panik ditambah dengan pantatku yang masih sakit. Ukkkkkkkkhhhh! Liat aja kamu LEN! Besok akan kubalas!

"Kamu Rin kan?" tanya seseorang dihadapanku. Terdengar seperti suara laki-laki. Akupun menadahkan kepalaku keatas.

**!**

"Oliver! Kapan kamu pulang ke jepang?" ucapku kaget melihat kedatangan Oliver.

"Hehehe. Baru saja" senyum Oliver saat membalas pertanyaanku.

"Ohhhhhh" balasku dengan datar karena aku masih shok.

"Haha. Hmmmm, ngomong-ngomong Rin, kenapa kamu terduduk didepan rumahmu?" tanya Oliver penasaran. Oh iya! Aku sempat lupa masalah ulat yang ada dipitaku ini.

"Ukhhhh. Dipitaku ada ulat dan pantatku masih sakit gara-gara jatuh dari tangga. Tolong Oliver" ujarku meminta tolong kepada Oliver.

Oliverpun membalas dengan anggukan. Dia menggerakkan tangannya kearah pitaku yang berada di tengah-tengah kepalaku ini. Terasa sedikit tarikan karena tangan Oliver sudah menarik ulat itu. Dia melemparkan ulat itu kearah semak-semak yang berda disamping halaman rumah.

"Done" kata Oliver sambil menepuk tangannya bersamaan didepan badannya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kearahku untuk membantuku berdiri. Akupun menyambut uluran tangannya itu dengan tersenyum.

"Makasih Oliver" ucapku kepada Oliver. Oliver tersenyum kepadaku sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Mau mampir kerumahku?" tanyaku kepada Oliver. Mengingat rumah berada didepan rumahku.

"Maaf Rin, untuk hari ini tidak bisa. Mungkin lain kali, aku harus membantu ibuku membereskan barang-barang kami" tolakknya halus.

Akupun membalas perkataannya dengan anggukan.

"Aku janji deh. Jangan pasang muka sedih begitulah" ujarnya sambil menepuk pelan kepalaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan lagi. Diapun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahku.

"Aku pergi dulunya" ujarnya berjalan pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aku hanya terdiam melihat kepergiannya. Sigh... Seandainya saja Len dapat bersikap manis seperti Oliver. Lebih baik aku masuk rumah, mandi dan istirahat.

* * *

Normal Pov

* * *

Rin pun sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya. Tanpa dia sadari, terdapat 2 bayangan manusia dibalik semak-semak disamping halaman rumahnya.

"Apakah dia perempuan yang kamu maksud, Black?" tanya seseorang yang berada dibalik pohon itu. Terdengar suaranya seperti perempuan.

"Ya. Dia yang kumaksud. Sepertinya 'dia' sangat tertarik dengan perempuan itu, Red" jawab teman orang yang bertanya lagi, kita ketahui namanya –Black-

Red yang mendengar jawaban dari black hanya diam memperhatikan rumah Rin.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang. 'Dia' sudah menunggu kita" ajak Red. Black yang mendengar hal itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, sedetik kemudian mereka telah meninggalkan tempat berada.

**-KEESOKAN HARINYA-**

Terlihat sekumpulan orang-orang yang berada didepan sebuah rumah. Disana juga terlihat ada beberapa polisi. Ada juga ambulans, orang yang menangis dan orang-orang yang panik.

Setelah di lihat baik-baik, terlihat Len yang sedang berdiri didepan rumah tersebut. Dia bagaikan patung, tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Dilihat dari ekpresinya, dia seperti orang kebingungan.

"Permisi, bu. Saya mau tanya, apa yang sedang terjadi dirumah itu?" tanya Len kepada seorang ibu-ibu yang berada disekitar rumah itu.

"Katanya, anak dari rumah itu dibunuh. Dia meninggal dengan kondisi mengenaskan, tubuhnya dipotong-potong dan dipaku di tembok kamarnya" ucap ibu-ibu itu ngeri. Len yang mendengar hal itu langsung shock. Pikirannya menjadi kosong. Setelah mengontrol dirinya, dia pun berterima kasih kepada ibu-ibu tersebut.

Selangkah, dua langkah Len meninggalkan tempat itu dengan ekspresi suram. Tiba-tiba saja dia melompat melewati pembatas polisi yang membatasi jalan masuknya rumah itu.

"RIN!"

**-DILAIN TEMPAT-**

"Apakah kau berhasil membunuhnya?" tanya seseorang yang duduk membelakangin orang yang ditanyanya.

"Sudah pasti, Master" jawab seseorang. Terdengar seperti suara perempuan.

"Bagus. Tidak sia-sia aku melatihmu dari kecil, Rin"

**To be contiuned**

* * *

**Review?**

V

V

v


	2. Another part 1,5

**Fragment**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha corp. & Crypton Future Media. **

**Summary** : Sebuah kenangan yang terpecah menjadi pecahan kecil, membuat dia mencari dan mengumpulkan demi sebuah kenangan yang tidak ingin dia lupakan.

**Warning** : Alur gak jelas/ kecepatan, gaje dan abal. typos bertebaran dan hal-hal aneh lainnya.. Mudah-mudahan yang baca tidak pusing...

* * *

"bla bla bla" = Berbicara dimasa sekarang

"_bla bla bla"_ = Berbicara di masa lalu/ flashback

'bla bla bla' = Berbicara dalam hati

* * *

.

Happy Reading (^o^)/

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~~~

Chapter 2: Another part 1.5

* * *

" Rinto, kenapa aku tidak boleh suka sama kamu?" tanya anak perempuan itu sambil membuat mahkota bunga. Anak lelaki itu –Rinto- diam tidak menjawab dan hanya memperhatikan anak itu membuat mahkota bunga.

" Lenka, bukannya kamu hanya ingin mengambil bunga untuk bibi?" tanya Rinto melangkah ke arah pohon besar untuk melanjutkan acara membacanya yang sempat terganggu tadi. Anak perempuan itu –Lenka- yang melihat hal itu kesal dan meletakkan mahkota bunga yang sedang dia buat ke atas rerumputan ladang bunga tersebut. Dia berlari ke arah Rinto secepat yang dia bisa dan menendangnya tepat di punggung Rinto.

BRUKK!

" Sa. . .SAKITTTTTTT!" teriak Rinto terguling-guling ditanah sambil memegang punggungnya yang sakit. Lenka yang melihat hal itu hanya tertawa kekecil, sampai dia menitikkan air mata.

"Bodoh! Ngapain kamu menendangku! Mau membuatku mati ya?!" bentak Rinto kesal kepada Lenka dengan posisi masih berguling-guling ditanah. Mendengar bentakan tersebut, Lenka pun memasang wajah cemberut terhadap Rinto.

"Maaf. . maaf. . Lagian, kenapa pula kamu mau kembali membaca buku. Kan kamu sudah janji mau menemaniku" ujar Lenka dengan muka cemberut sambil mengembungkan pipinya yang tembem itu. Rinto yang sudah merasa cukup baik –mungkin- mengambil posisi duduk dengan tangan masih mengelus punggungnya yang sakit.

" Sigh... iya iya nanti kubantu, tapi setelas mengobati punggung ini. Sepertinya lecet" kata Rinto bangun dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju gubuk kecil yang terdapat dekat dengan ladang bunga tempat mereka bermain.

Lenka yang mendengar hal itu menjadi sedih, lebih tepatnya menyesal karena sudah menendang Rinto terlalu kuat. Lenka pun menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk membuatnya tidak kelihatan sedih, karena Rinto benci itu dan Lenka tidak mau Rinto membencinya. Lenka pun kembali ke tempat dia membuat mahkota bunga yang sempat terabaikan. Dia memetik beberapa bunga dan menyatukan beberapa bunga itu ke mahkota bunga yang terabaikan tadi.

'Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyukainya. Berhubungan darah saja tidak'

Pikir Lenka saat memetik beberapa bunga lagi dan menyatukannya lagi ke mahkoa tadi. Lenka yang memetik bunga dengan pikiran yang kalut tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah terbawa ke depan hutan.

"Ah! Inikan hutan yang para tetua bilang kepadaku. Siapapun yang masuk ke dalam hutan tersebut akan berpindah kedemensi lain bahkan kita tidak tahu dibawa ke demensi mana" ucap Lenka mengingat perkataan Tetuanya.

"Hei, orang gila. Ngapain kamu ngomong sendiri?" tanya Rinto dengan muka mengejek. Mendengar hal itu, Lenka pun kaget dan wajahnya menjadi sangat merah karena malu. Dia bahkan tidak berani menatap muka Rinto.

"A..a...aku hanya mengingat Hutan yang pernah tetua ceritakan" balas Lenka sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Hutan apa?" tanya Rinto heran.

"Hutan itu. Hutan terlarang yang membuat kita terbawa kedemensi lain" tunjuk Lenka mengarah ke arah hutan yang berada didepannya. Rinto pun mengikuti karah jari yang ditunjuk Lenka dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Lenka, aku tidak tahu kamu abis makan apa. Tapi, yang kamu tunjuk itu kebun bunga paman Big Al. Sudah, ayo kita pulang, ayah sudah menunggu kita" ujar Rinto sambil menarik tangan Lenka. Lenka yang kaget mendengar apa yang diucapkan Rinto kembali ke kenyataan lagi. Dia pun mensejajarkan posisi jalannya dengan Rinto –masih bergandengan tangan-

"Dia bukan ayah kita Rinto, dia itu Tuan besar. Dia yang mengambil kita dari panti asuhan" gumam Lenka yang masih terdengar oleh Rinto. Rinto berhenti setelah mendengar gumaman Lenka. Lenka yang bingung karena Rinto berhenti, langsung menatap kearah Rinto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lenka.

Rinto hanya memandang kedepan dengan ekspresi tersenyum menghiraukan Lenka yang bertanya kepada dia. Lenka masih bersabar menunggu jawaban dari Rinto, karena dia tahu, Rinto sedang berpikir.

"Lenka, karena dia yang mengambil kita dari panti asuhan. Bukankah dia sudah menjadi ayah kita. Ayah sendirikan yang menyuruh kita memanggil dia 'ayah' " balas Rinto sambil mengelus kepala Lenka. Lenka yang mendengar jawaban itu hanya menunduk berpikir –tidak sadar Rinto mengelusnya-. Sebelum Lenka sadar, Rinto menyudahi acara elus-elusannya karena takut ditinju sama Lenka.

Tanpa menunggu respon Lenka, Rinto menarik pelan tangan Lenka untuk berjalan kembali dan membuat Lenka tersentak kaget.

* * *

"Lenkaaaaaa. Makan malam sudah siap" teriak seorang lelaki sambil meletakkan piring-piring ke atas meja makan.

Terdengar gesekan antara roda dan lantai menuju kearah lelaki tersebut.

"Lenka, sudah aku katakan, jangan memainkan sepatu roda itu didalam rumah" marah lelaki itu kepada Lenka.

"Maaf... Rinto, aku tidak sabar untuk memperlihatkan kepada ayah kalau aku sudah bisa memainkan sepatu roda" ujar Lenka dengan senyum Lebar yang menghiasi wajah manisnya itu. Rinto yang melihat ekspresi wajah itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala karena sudah menyerah dengan sifat Lenka.

"Wahh,, wangi yang enak sekali" puji seseorang yang datang dari belakang Lenka. Mendengar suara itu, Rinto menatap kearah belakang Lenka dan Lenka juga membalikkan badannya untuk melihat si empunya suara.

"Ayah!" ucap Lenka dan Rinto bersamaan.

Sang ayah hanya tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya menyambutnya.

" Lenka, lepas sepatumu. Ayo kita makan malam, Rinto juga. Ayo" ajak si ayah kepada Lenka dan Rinto sambil menuju meja makan.

Lenka yang tahu diri, melepas sepatu rodanya, mencuci tangan dan ke meja makan menyusul ayahnya dan Rinto.

Mereka bertiga pun makan dengan damai dan tentram –walaupun ada ricuh saat perebutan sepotong ayam yang tersisa, antara Rinto dan Lenka-

* * *

"Neee,, Rinto?" tanya Lenka. Rinto hanya membalas 'hn' tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari buku yang sedang dia baca.

"Kamu mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?" tanya Lenka lagi.

"Kemana?" balas Rinto yang masih fokus ke buku yang dia baca.

"Kehutan" jawab Lenka sambil berdiri merenggangkan badannya. Rinto yang mendengar jawaban Lenka, segera menutup buku yang dia baca dan menatap ke arah Lenka dengan ekspresi serius.

"Bukankah kamu bilang sendiri, kalau hutan yang kamu sebutkan itu terlarang?" tanya Rinto dengan ekspresi serius.

"Justru karena terlarang, rasa penasaran semakin besar" balas Lenka dengan serius juga. Rinto menghela nafas saat mendengar jawaban Lenka. Rinto pun akhirnya bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan kearah Lenka.

"Ayo"

"Jadi ini hutan yang Tetua katakan terlarang itu?" tanya Rinto menatap Hutan yang saat ini ada dihadapannya. Lenka hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Mau masuk?" tanya Rinto lagi. Lenkapun hanya membalas dengan anggukan lagi.

Rinto hanya menatap serius ke arah Lenka. Lenka pun membalasnya dengan serius juga.

'Jujur saja. Aku bahkan tidak tau dimana hutan itu. Karena Lenka yang menunjukkan kalau didepanku ini Hutannya, yahh, aku hanya mengikuti apa yang Lenka katakan' ucap Rinto dalam hati sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya sudah. Ayo" ujar Rinto sambil mendorong Lenka masuk kedalam Hutan.

"Tu..Tunggu! Kita sama-sama saja masuknya" kata Lenka panik karena dia hampir mendekati perbatasan antara ladang bunga dengan hutan terlarang.

Rinto pun berhenti mendorong Lenka dan segera mengambil tanganya.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita sama-sama masuk ke hutan dengan melompat. Mau?" tanya Rinto kearah Lenka yang masih menatap kedepan. Lenka hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Siap..." ucap Rinto bersiap-siap diikuti dengan Lenka.

"1"

"2"

"3"

**To be contiuned**

* * *

Yay~

Chapter 2 akhirnya rilis juga~ /digaplok

Makin kesini, makin aneh ceritanya orz..

Jengg~ jengg~ 2 manusia yang-tidak-disebut-nama akhirnya muncul~ Rinto dan Lenka~ #tepuk tangan

Maaf lama update, karena selama ini saya pergi memberantas monster yang sangat kejam. /ngik

Maaf juga karna fanfic ini mempunyai banyak part. Namanya juga '**Fragment**' pasti banyak pecahankan/ part-part kan :mingface:

* * *

**Balas review chapter 1**

Untuk** Wu:**Terima kasih sudah mereview fanfic yang abal ini~ ;v;)~. Semoga anda menikmati chapter 2 yang lama update ini ;n;) #bow

Untuk **Ryuuna Hideyoshi: **Terima kasih sudah mereview~ \(;v;)/. Ho~ ho~ ho~ Itu rahasia~. Maaf saja, kerahasian negara (?) itu belum dibuka di chapter ini /dibuang Ryuuna. Semoga anda menikmati chapter 2 ini~ #bow

Untuk **Kiriko Alicia: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya~ ;v;)9. Hoooo~ mungkin iya~ mungkin saja tidak~. Nyohohohoho~ *tertawa ala Brook*. Semoga chapter 2 ini bisa mengurangi rasa penasaran anda~ #bow

Untuk **Kurotori Rei: **Terima kasih sudah mereview~ (m;v;)m. Entah kenapa kalau liat Len lembut, rasanya merinding xD *di glare Len*. Ho~ ho~ Mungkin iya mungkin saja tidak~ Nyahahahha~ /dilemparsapu . Terima kasih atas fave dan follownya #bow. Semoga anda menikmati chapter 2 ini~ #bow

* * *

Review?

v

v

v


End file.
